Maps
Maps are combat zones that can be run as an alternative to the zones in the world. They are first unlocked at zone 6, where the player receives their first standard map - Tricky Paradise. The most important thing maps have are equipment prestige upgrades. Beside those, the player can also find new housing, as well as some upgrades. Maps can also be utilized to farm loot in the form of various resources. A list of all unlocks found in maps can be seen here. A special kind of map is the unique map. These maps are always found in the same places, and yield the same unique reward. Another special kind of map are Void maps. Standard maps cost fragments to create. Recycling a map will give back 1/4th of the cost it would take to create a map of that level without using any properties (sliders). Completing a map takes you back to the Maps Screen (unless the Exit to World option is selected). You may also return to the Maps Screen while a map is still in progress, and then resume fighting in either the world, or the unfinished map. You may not switch to a different map until you've completed the unfinished map. First Map The player's first encounter with maps should be at zone 6, where they are always unlocked. Reaching zone 6 will make the Maps button visible. It's located left of the map grid. The game always creates a standard level 6 map for the player called Tricky Paradise. This map has the following stats: The biome, Gardens, means that the map will drop all three standard resources. After the player gets everything there is to get from Tricky Paradise and reaches past Zone 6, they are expected to create their own maps. Map creation involves a lot of randomness as the game assigns random values between specified boundaries to a map's properties when created. These boundaries can be affected in the map creation screen and are explained more in-depth below. Map Properties Each map has specific properties assigned to it - Biome, Size, Difficulty, Loot, Special Modifiers, Perfect Sliders and Extra Zones. Better maps require more fragments to create. Map settings can be assigned and saved (up to 3 at a time), meaning that next time the player enters the Maps screen, the last saved settings are loaded. The only way to utilize new standard maps (not unique maps) is to create them manually. The stats of created maps are random (within the bounds shown in the table below). Sliders for Difficulty, Loot, Size By using the sliders in the map menu, the player can skew the randomness in their favor at the cost of paying more fragments. If all of the sliders are put to maximum, the bounds look like this: Biomes It's possible to manually select the biome of the map at a cost of double the fragments. The biome decides the most frequent kinds of resources on the map. These percentages control the resource distribution within the cells of a map. You can also get additional resources from special imps which only spawn in specific biomes. For example, Depths maps spawn Slagimps, Moltimps, and Golimps in non-gem cells, the last of which drop map fragments thus providing an option to replenish map fragments from a map. Note that the Gardens '''biome initially can't be manually selected with the biome selector combobox. It can only be randomly obtained through the Random setting before completing the Decay Challenge. A garden biome will have a leaf symbol to indicate where a random resource will be won. '''Any resource can be either food, wood or metal. Random biome distribution When a map is created with a random biome, a biome will be selected with following chances: The reason why these percentages are not equal is because the game rolls a chance for a biome from the list of all available biome suffixes (which are listed in the section below). The only exceptions is the "Jungle" name which is listed twice, and "Gardens" name which is listed ten times in the game's code. Biomes don't have an equal number of names tied to them, which makes for above variations. Perfect Sliders The Perfect Sliders modifier is a checkbox for creating the best map (easiest and most loot) possible. The checkbox only appears once all sliders are at the maximum. For extra fragments, this ensures maps created have size 25, 75% difficulty and 160% loot. This feature is unlocked at Zone 110 in U1 and at Zone 30 in U2.. Special Modifiers The Special Modifiers is a list of 10 bonuses when running a map. Their details are shown in the table below: Extra Zones Finally, the Extra Zones is a drop-down list allowing you to create a map up to 10 zones above your current world zone. You will get 10% extra loot per level the map is higher than the world zone. This is particularly useful to obtain equipment prestiges from a later zone. This feature is unlocked at Zone 210 in U1 and at Zone 50 in U2. Map Names Each new map's name is assigned a prefix and suffix. Suffixes are strictly tied to biome type. Note: Forest has two Jungle biomes. Gardens only has one suffix. Each biome spawns special biome imps which drop additional loot. The prefix of the map's name is used only for aesthetic purposes. Whenever a map is created, a random prefix is assigned to it as the first word, and a random suffix appropriate to the biome type is assigned as the second word. Loot An extensive breakdown on all of the formulas used for loot calculations (with maps) can be found here. When aiming to maximize loot from maps, there are a few important things to consider: * Each map has its own loot multiplier. It's assigned when the map is created, and the minimum percentage can be raised by paying more fragments using the sliders in the map menu. * If you go back and run an old map you will see a 20% decrease (compounding) in loot found for each level that the map is lower than the currently reached world zone. This multiplier can be calculated using the following formula: ::0.8 ^ (zone - level) Both of these multipliers can be observed by clicking on the loot breakdown, which can be accessed using the present icon button in the top-right corner of the map area. Map Bonus When a maximum level map is finished (a map whose level matches the currently reached world zone; for instance, if the player reached zone 40, the map must be level 40), a 20% stacking additive damage bonus to Trimps is added to the world zone. This bonus stacks up to 10 times, and is cleared when the player completes the zone and reaches the next one. This bonus can be utilized at every level. This bonus can also be observed on the attack breakdown. With the Siphonology perk, a lower-level map can be run to give the attack bonus. Decay challenge The Decay challenge allows the Gardens biome to be selected from the list of biomes when creating a new map. When creating a Gardens map after completing that challenge, 25% will always be added additively to that map's loot factor. This means that, for example, if the player rolls 160% loot, the map will come out with 185% loot instead. Legend Cells which contain loot or unlocks are marked by glyphicons which are available here. Below is a legend showing glyphicons found on maps and what they represent. Trivia *Tricky Paradise when recycled gives 0 fragments. *Before patch v2.81 Tricky Paradise used to be a map with 110% difficulty and 40 size. Now it's a Gardens map with 85% difficulty and 45 size. *Before patch v2.73 it used to be possible to create maps with no biome by using the Random setting which would drop Metal but not spawn Seirimps. Category:About the game Category:World Category:The Basics Category:Maps